


Sending Valentines

by rodabonor



Series: Past and Present [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, For Once!, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, jed and hannibal behave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodabonor/pseuds/rodabonor
Summary: “Happy Valentine’s day.”“Happy Valentine’s day to you too, sugar. What’re you up to?”“What’s it sound like?” Will fell quiet for a moment, letting Jed take in the background noise. The rhythmic slapping of skin, slow and unhurried, movement against what he imagined to be sheets.Will and Hannibal give Jed a call on Valentine's day. It results in an unconventional exchange of valentines.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Past and Present [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621987
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	Sending Valentines

The call was from a hidden number, which is how Jed knew who it was. He slid his finger across the screen on his smartphone, still unused to the motion, missing the green little phone button on the old cell phone he had before it gave up on him. He smiled through his greeting.

“Hi, Jed,” Will said on the other side of the line, voice tinny through the speakers, but still warm. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Happy Valentine’s day to you too, sugar. What’re you up to?”

“What’s it sound like?” Will fell quiet for a moment, letting Jed take in the background noise. The rhythmic slapping of skin, slow and unhurried, movement against what he imagined to be sheets. 

“Like you’re spreading your beautiful legs for your handsome husband,” Jed replied mildly, a little jealous. “Miss me?”

“God, yes. Want to see?”

“See what?”

“Hold on.”

A few seconds passed, then his phone buzzed against his ear and Jed opened up a text. It was a picture of Will from the waist up, on his back with his arms over his head. His eyes were half-closed and there was a hint of a smile on his lips, dramatic shadows creeping into the crinkled sheets, into the creases and hollows on Will’s face and body. It took Jed a moment to realize his hands were cuffed together, and the realization made arousal shudder through him along with a twinge of concern.

He put Will on speaker, keeping the photo pulled up on the screen. “What’s with the cuffs?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light. “You been bad, Willy?”

“No, I’ve been good.” Will huffed, an amused breath of a laugh. “You don’t sound like you like it.”

“I love seeing you, sweetheart.”

“You just worry about me.”

“That I do.”

“You’ll be happy to learn I asked Hannibal for this, then. These are my cuffs. You’re on speaker; say hi.”

“Hi, Hannibal.”

“Hello, Jed.”

Will laughed. “Tell me what you’d do if you were here.”

“What can I do?”

“Anything.”

“You know I love your mouth.” Jed sat down in the armchair he kept on his porch, making himself comfortable. “Maybe I’d straddle your chest and have you suck my cock. You’ve nowhere to go, trapped between my legs as you are, and your hands are literally tied. So you’ve no choice but to lie there and let me take what I want from that sweet little mouth of yours.”

Will moaned. “Fuck, yes. Keep going.”

It was easy to get lost in the fantasy, to imagine what he’d do when he knew he couldn’t actually do it. When he didn’t see the link of chains between Will’s wrists catching the light. He closed his eyes, placing himself there with Will and Hannibal, among crumpled sheets and blankets and pillows in a strange bed.

“You’d be so good for me,” he told Will. “Your mouth all wet and soft and warm, and you know just what to do with your tongue. You love sucking my cock, don’t you? Even when we were kids and you’d snag it with your teeth.”

“Don’t say that when Hannibal can hear you,” Will said. “That’s worse than old baby pictures.”

Jed laughed. He heard Will’s breath hitch. “Is he giving you what you want, sweetheart?”

“Yeah. He knows just how I like it.”

“How’s he like it, Hannibal?”

“Depends,” Hannibal said, voice low and rough, but soft, still. “Sometimes he likes it slow and deep. Sometimes hard, fast. Almost crude.”

“How does he want it now?”

“We are taking it slow.”

“And if I’d like you to go harder?”

Jed was suspended in anticipation for a moment. Then Hannibal spoke up again. “I’m sure he wouldn’t object,” he said, and Jed heard a small, grunt-like noise, like Will’s breath was punched out of him. He heard it again and again, then thought he could make out the clink of chains. It was as though Will was truly being fucked harder; Jed could imagine it, the roll of Hannibal’s hips as he thrusted between Will’s legs, urgent and forceful.

The mere thought made Jed’s cock twitch in his pants, and he debated touching himself, but he wasn’t sure it was appropriate. A ridiculous thought, all things considered. It was still a line he wouldn’t cross.

“Aah, Hannibal, Jed,” Will cried out, and there was a scraping sound against the microphone, sounding almost like static. 

“Tell me what’s going on,” Jed said. 

“I can show you,” Hannibal said, and a few seconds passed. Then a new picture popped up on Jed’s screen. It was Will again, waist up, but from behind this time. He was raised up on his knees with his chest pressed into the sheets, his handcuffed wrists still above his head. His eyes were closed this time, giving an almost serene impression, if it weren’t for his brows drawing together and his mouth hanging open. Like it was waiting to be filled.

Jed’s cock gave another throb, pushing uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants. He allowed himself to press his palm against it, giving himself a moment of relief.

“Show me what your cock looks like inside him,” Jed said on impulse. He received a new picture mere seconds later, seeing the slick, reddened rim of Will’s hole stretched wide by Hannibal’s cock, buried almost to the hilt inside him.

“Enjoying the view?” Will asked, panting, somehow still managing to sound amused. 

“You know I am. Love your pretty face. Your pretty hole too. So tight and warm inside, aren’t you?”

Will made a small noise, high and soft, like a whine. “Did it make you hard?”

Jed scoffed softly. “I’ve been hard since the first picture.” Possibly since the very start of their conversation.

“You should touch yourself. Are you?”

Jed resisted a sigh of relief. “In a minute,” he said and fumbled with his belt and zipper, taking his cock out of his pants. He was hard to the point where it ached, a tender, almost sore feeling that eased with the first pass of his hand. He licked his palm and stroked himself again, letting out a shallow breath. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine Will’s hand instead, softer, smaller, pale against flushed skin. 

“Are you doing it?” Will asked. “Take a picture. For me, please?”

“Sure thing.” Jed grabbed his phone and pulled up the camera, trying to get the focus right. He knew he wasn’t much of a photographer, but the daylight made the image clear and crisp, and he tried to get the most flattering angle he could, where his cock looked thick and long and hard in his hand. He sent it to Will, feeling a stab of embarrassment he wasn’t used to. There was a thrill to this too, though – a sense of doing something not necessarily bad, but forbidden. 

“God, you’re perfect,” Will said on the other line. “Wish I could suck it.”

“So do I.” Jed kept stroking himself, swallowing back a moan. He thought about Will’s mouth, the strange feeling of being inside him alongside Hannibal, unlike anything he had experienced before or after the three of them met. He wondered what intimacy usually looked like between Will and Hannibal.

“Do you ever fuck your husband, Will?” he asked. “Put your dick in him, I mean.”

Will laughed, sounding almost startled. “Yeah. I prefer this, but yeah.” Mischief crept into his voice. “Want me to fuck you, Jed?”

“I think about it sometimes,” Jed said, honestly. “Hard not to, when you make it look so good.”

“It is. And I’d make it good for you too. You love it when I’m inside you, don’t you, Hannibal?”

“I love you any way I can have you, darling.” Hannibal sounded sincere. Jed’s cock twitched in his hand. Will continued, voice dropping low.

“I’d find your sweet spot, Jed, and fuck you just right, until you’re so hard you’re dripping.” Will moaned and cursed under his breath; it sounded like he was getting fucked harder. Jed adjusted the rhythm of his hand, stroking himself faster.

“Maybe Hannibal would suck you off,” Will continued. “Maybe we wouldn’t have to touch you at all. You just—” he released a shaky breath, mumbling another curse. “You just come from feeling me inside you.”

“Can you do that for him now, Hannibal?” Jed asked, trying not to pant between words. “Make him come without touching him.”

“I’m fairly sure we’re almost there.” Hannibal sounded pleased; Jed could see his smug barely-there smile in his head. “Wouldn’t you say so, Will?”

Will gave a long, wavering moan, ending on a whine. Jed’s cock practically pulsed in his hand and he quickened the pace, wondering distantly if they could hear it over the phone. His orgasm finally crashed over him to the telltale sound of Will coming, a series of unsteady, breathy moans. 

As Jed came out of his near-dazed state, he heard what he thought was Hannibal’s breath, catching in his throat before shuddering out of him. There were no more sounds after that, no skin slapping against skin, no rustling sheets, only silence. 

“How’re you feeling, Will?” Jed asked.

“Good,” Will said, sleepy and content. “My hands are a little numb, maybe. How was it for you?”

“It was great.” Jed smiled. “Holding onto those pictures, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” He heard Will’s smile in his voice. “Maybe just send a picture back when you’re enjoying them. Hannibal’s impressed with your photography skills.”

A laugh was startled out of Jed and he shook his head. “I certainly didn’t hear him say that.” 

“I could tell from the look on his face when he saw it,” Will said, laughing softly now too. “Maybe it wasn’t about your composition though. Your body’s beautiful.”

Jed felt his face warm. “Flattery,” he said. 

“False modesty,” Hannibal interjected. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. Quite the contrary, in fact.”

Jed felt a small tingle of excitement all the way to his spent cock. “Well, right back at you,” he said. Then he hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I wouldn’t mind a picture of you neither, Hannibal.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Hannibal’s voice was warm. It wasn’t the first time he made Jed feel that low thrum of arousal, but it still surprised him. He was wary of Hannibal, to the point where he didn’t quite trust him and perhaps even feared him, in an abstract sense he couldn’t explain. But there were brief moments when he struck him as a man like any other, handsome and charismatic, with a commanding presence. 

In those moments, it wasn’t hard at all to figure out what Will saw in him. 

“I like that,” Will said. “I’ll make sure to send a picture, Jed. Maybe of us both. You deserve a proper Valentine.” He chuckled. “Don’t have any crayons or scissors on hand, after all.”

Jed smiled. “Thanks, sugar. It was nice to hear from you.”

“Yeah.” Will exhaled, a little sigh. “We’ll keep in touch, right? I’d love to just talk sometime.”

“Of course, Willy. Anytime.”

“I’ll go clean up now. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will,” Jed promised. “You two take care of each other. Bye.”

Jed hung up, drawing a deep breath as he stared at his phone. He knew he couldn’t call Will himself; he didn’t have his number. That was another thing that warranted concern, he thought, but he never got around to inquiring about it. He only had to trust Will was telling the truth when he said he was fine, even when the sense of unease persisted. Something wasn’t quite adding up, even though he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

He would simply have to wait for Will to call again.


End file.
